An important aspect of engineering is tracking changes to a design, and being able to convey the changes to subsequent designers. For example, in a computer aided design (CAD) environment, a designer may convey information regarding a particular design by having various views of the design on a drawing e.g., orthographic projection. Often times, the views may have various information regarding the design. For example, the views on the drawing may have dimensional information such as geometric dimensioning and tolerancing (GD&T). Accordingly, changes to the design may require changes to the information regarding the design (i.e., changes to design may affect various dimensions and/or various other annotations in the drawing). In order to track these changes to the design, often times, the designer may be required to perform tedious updating of information on the drawing.
For example, a drawing may commonly have revision information in the form of a block to provide various information regarding the design, and in particular, as it relates to modifications of the design. The revision block may include information such as, but not limited to, an identifier associated with the affected part of the design, a location of the identifier on the drawing, a revision number of the drawing, description of the modification, a date of the revision and/or modification, and initials of a user (i.e., the designer) that performed the modifications. Accordingly, in order to provide appropriate design history, each time a design is modified, a user may be required to provide numerous information for the revision block manually, which may be tedious and difficult.